Tobacco and other combustible products may typically be ingested through combustion and inhalation of the resulting smoke. Such smoke may be passed through a filtering method and/or a cooling method prior to entering the user's body. For instance, a cigarette may include a filter made from cellulose acetate fiber, paper, or activated charcoal, which may filter particulates in the smoke from burning tobacco.
Some traditional products, like hookahs, pull smoke from a metal cup through water or another type of liquid prior to inhalation. However, traditional hookahs are bulky and can be difficult to transport. Additionally, traditional hookahs are generally not configured to accept a rolled product, such as a cigarette. The following disclosure is directed to devices that overcome some of these limitations with traditional products or devices.